(In)Fidelidad
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Ambos padres actúan extraño. Inojin aún no sospecha de nada pero sus maestros notan su baja académica y desinterés. Para él, su padre tiene mucho trabajo y su madre simplemente está cansada de eso. En cambio, Naruto busca quién es el infiel de los dos. SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Música inspiradora:**_ _Mix de música épica de los BSO de El Hobbit, Mad Max, Game of Thrones, Pompeii y Clash of Titans. Nada que vers._

* * *

 **(In)Fidelidad**

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

La puerta se abrió tras la invitación a pasar de Iruka. Inojin apareció sin apuro ni ganas detrás y su semblante cambió de aburrido a sorprendido cuando vio al Séptimo sentado junto al maestro. Sin duda su ida a la oficina de Iruka había sido por algo muy malo si la primera autoridad de la aldea esperaba junto a él.

—Adelante, no te preocupes —replicó Iruka con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras señalaba la silla que estaba vacía frente al escritorio de la oficina principal de la Academia—. El Séptimo simplemente ha venido a visitarme.

—Puedo venir después —sugirió el pequeño rubio sin tomar asiento aún. Naruto se sonrió, divertido.

—No es necesario, Inojin, me iré yo si te acomoda —dijo Naruto pero antes de que se levantara para cumplir su propuesta, el pequeño rubio se negó y procedió a sentarse. El rubio mayor se rio sin poder contenerse—. No sé qué ha cambiado entre nosotros dos, Inojin, ¿recuerdas que has ido a mi casa desde hace años y que me llamabas tío?

—Eso era antes de que se hiciera el Séptimo, Séptimo —declaró el pequeño rubio con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Su palidez natural hacía que su sonrojo pareciera violento—. Maestro Iruka, si me ha llamado por decirle gorda a Chōchō, a ella no le molesta, en serio…

Ambos adultos se mostraron sorprendidos.

—No, Inojin, no es por eso…—contestó Iruka algo conmocionado—, pero no debes llamarla así nunca más, ¿oíste?

—Pero si es gorda.

Iruka se atragantó aclarándose la garganta.

—Hay personas que no les gusta que las llamen por sobrenombres.

Inojin terminó por asentir, agobiado por la presencia de ambos adultos.

—De todas formas, el maestro Aburame me ha comentado que has estado distraído durante las clases. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —Iruka entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo y Naruto se quedó quieto mirando la situación como si fuera invisible, analizándolos a los dos como si esperara respuestas no verbales. Iruka sabía más de lo que demostraba—. ¿No?

—No, todo está bien, maestro —replicó Inojin con una seriedad casi militar. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, un niño podía ser mucho más duro que una niña.

—Esto está bien, excelente —continuó Iruka—. ¿Cómo están tus padres? Hace tiempo que no los veo por acá, creo que tengo que citarlos para ponernos al día —sonrió.

—Están bien —contestó el pequeño rubio—, están trabajando como siempre.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo Iruka llevando la atención a su escritorio, adonde sacó una libreta de notas y comenzó a escribir con rapidez lo que iba escuchando—. Y tu madre, ¿sigue atendiendo la Florería como siempre? Como está comenzando el verano, me imagino que el negocio está más atareado que antes.

—Sí, aunque a veces tengo que quedarme y no me gusta —admitió el rubio Yamanaka con un semblante aburrido—. ¿No le dirá a mi madre que dije eso verdad?

Iruka dejó de escribir para reírse sinceramente.

—Nada de lo que digas aquí saldrá de esta habitación, ¿no es así, Séptimo?

—Ten mi palabra —se sumó Naruto con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Inojin se sintió en más confianza esta vez.

—Las veces que ayudas en la Florería, ¿estás solo o te ayuda tu padre?

Inojin se abstuvo de contestar inmediatamente y se dedicó a procesar una respuesta antes de hablarla, Iruka dejó de escribir en su libreta de notas para levantar la vista hacia el chiquillo.

—¿Inojin?

—Estas últimas semanas no.

—Ya veo —volvió a escribir Iruka—, ¿mucho trabajo?

—Supongo —replicó Inojin junto a un encogimiento de hombros—. Ayer no llegó a cenar, mi madre me dijo que no lo esperáramos —dijo—. Antes de salir esta mañana, lo vi durmiendo en su estudio. Supongo que se durmió mientras escribía un informe y no alcanzó a subir al cuarto. No quise despertarlo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, sospechando algo que al niño le era indiferente.

—Y eso, Inojin, ¿te molesta?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de tu padre, que esté con tanto trabajo, que no llegue a cenar…

El niño se lo pensó unos segundos.

—No realmente —dijo—, solamente es raro que no esté en casa. Y mamá está más enfadada de lo normal, ya saben, porque tiene que ocuparse de todo en la casa ahora después de llegar a trabajar.

—Tu madre habla algo al respecto, como de tu padre, por ejemplo.

—No, no lo menciona. Solo me dice lo cansada que está.

—Ya veo —dijo Iruka, cerrando la libreta al fin—. ¿Y eso te molesta? —Inojin negó con la cabeza, murmurando lo normal que le era todo eso—. Bien, eso sería todo, Inojin, puedes volver a tu clase.

—¿No estoy amonestado? —preguntó sorprendido el hijo de Sai, arrancándole una sonrisa al maestro.

—No, simplemente me gusta hablar con mis alumnos de vez en cuando.

—¿Y qué le digo a mi mamá si me pregunta por qué vine?

—No le digas que viniste. Esta reunión nunca pasó —respondió Iruka, guiñándole un ojo.

Inojin se despidió, recibió un apretón de manos del Séptimo y veinte minutos de clases perdidas. Los hombres, sin embargo, no compartían el humor inocente de Inojin. Reflexionaron en silencio y cuando Iruka se recostó sobre su asiento, Naruto suspiró.

—No vayamos a concluir nada apresurado, mi única preocupación es la baja académica que ha estado sufriendo Inojin durante este último periodo. Ya le había informado mi preocupación a Ino antes pero no veo una mejora.

—¿Sai asistió a la reunión cuando ella vino? —preguntó Naruto con una mano acariciando su mentón.

—No.

—Sinceramente no me imagino a Sai siendo infiel, Iruka… —dijo Naruto tras una pausa—, tampoco debería interesarme pero lamentablemente son mis amigos…

—No estamos acusando a nadie de infiel, ni debemos preocuparnos de los temas de pareja —dijo Iruka—, nuestra única preocupación debe ser el bienestar de Inojin.

—Estaré atento, Iruka.

—Gracias.

* * *

Sai abrió los ojos con temor, entendiendo que se había quedado dormido en el peor momento y en la peor posición. El Yamanaka se incorporó sobre el asiento sintiendo todos los músculos dormidos y una costra de tinta seca tironeándole la mejilla. Sai se pasó la mano y frotó con fuerza para quitarse todo el rastro negro mientras se desperezaba completamente. Buscó con la mirada un reloj y con una maldición mental, supo que tenía que irse de inmediato.

—«Ino e Inojin no tardaran en llegar a comer —se dijo para sus adentros cuando se desenredó el pelo entintado con los dedos y se levantó de su silla con un mareo—, debo irme antes de que llegue.»

Antes de dar un paso fuera de su estudio se devolvió para leer lo que había estado anotando antes de quedarse dormido, pero tal como había quedado su mejilla, oreja y pelo, el pedazo de papel en el que trabajaba estaba negro de tanta tinta que había absorbido. Sai apretó la mandíbula y comprobó que ni a contraluz podría leer lo que había escrito.

—«No me quedé dormido —se dijo cada vez más convencido—, no me quedé dormido sobre el escritorio…»

Sai se guardó el papel en un bolsillo mientras subía a zancadas el segundo piso, vio la cama hecha y el dormitorio matrimonial totalmente ordenado, como si Ino no hubiese dormido ahí, cosa que era mentira. Se arrojó a los cajones y sacó ropa suya al azar, guardándola desordenadamente en un bolso que encontró por ahí. Fue al baño y se vio la cara malamente limpia y procedió a hundir su cara completa bajo el chorro de agua fría. Se lavó lo mejor que pudo hasta que el agua saliera limpia.

Alguien entró a su habitación y Sai se mantuvo alerta. Era su hijo.

—Hola papá —le dijo con una sonrisa, acababa de llegar de la Academia. Luego le vio el bolso en una mano—. ¿Te irás?

Sai se vio tontamente la mano en busca del bolso acusador.

—Sí —le dijo instantáneamente—. Debo viajar —mintió sin mucha soltura, lo que hizo dudar aún más a Inojin.

—Oh, ¿te quedarás a almorzar? Mamá dijo que cocinará algo rico hoy… —Inojin no pudo continuar, Sai lo interrumpió.

—No lo creo. —La desilusión cruzó la cara de Inojin—. La próxima vez me quedaré, lo prometo.

El sonido de la puerta principal alertó a los dos, poniendo tenso a Sai quien se calzó el bolso en su espalda cuando su esposa se hizo escuchar en la planta baja.

— _¡Inojin! ¿Estás aquí?_ —gritó Ino con amor en la voz. Seguramente el almuerzo especial era para enmendar algo que Inojin no sabía todavía.

—Dile que me fui hace un rato, Inojin, se enfadará si me voy cuando acaba de llegar —le pidió Sai y su hijo le creyó, Ino se enfadaría seguramente. El padre le revolvió el cabello rubio a su hijo a modo de cariño y se fue por la ventana de habitación matrimonial.

— _¿Inojin?_

—¡Sí, mamá! —respondió el niño mirando hacia afuera, por donde su padre se iba. ¿Por qué estaban actuando tan extraño los dos?

* * *

Sakura tocó la puerta de la oficina principal de la Torre y la voz de Naruto la incitó a pasar. Dentro estaba el Séptimo junto a su asistente Shizune y el consejero Shikamaru.

—Buen día a todos —saludó la médico.

—Buen día, Sakura, ¿cómo está la pequeña Sarada? —respondió Shizune con los eternos papeles en la mano.

—Afuera, iremos a comer después de que termine aquí —dijo sinceramente, después de todo, era hora del almuerzo. Shikamaru suspiró.

—Con su permiso, debo retirarme —se excusó Shikamaru—, si no llego a tiempo Temari se enfadará. Y Séptimo, también debería irse y no mandar a un clon en su lugar. Hay cosas que pueden esperar.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente se limitaron a reírse por lo bajo. Esperaron a que Shikamaru terminara de cerrar la puerta tras de sí para intercambiar miradas inquisitivas. Había algo tenso en el ambiente.

—Shikamaru dice que no debería meterme —afirmó Naruto tras la pausa incómoda.

—Naruto…, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Sakura con un tono duro, era de las únicas que no cambiaban el trato hacia él desde que tenía el más alto cargo de la Aldea.

—Aún nada —aseguró el rubio hasta que la señorita Shizune carraspeó—, casi nada. —Shizune volvió a carraspear—. No es nada importante, lo aseguro.

Shizune dio un paso adelante y dejó sobre el escritorio lo que tenía en las manos. Eran varios papeles de misiones, sus detalles, fechas y remuneraciones, todas tomadas por Sai Yamanaka. Sakura levantó dos papeles al azar, uno en cada mano y los inspeccionó sin mucho detalle para que le dijeran algo importante.

—Es el registro de las misiones tomadas por Sai en el último tiempo —dijo Sakura y Shizune asintió.

—El Séptimo me pidió que le trajera todos los informes importantes para corroborar la información que dio Inojin Yamanaka —precisó la asistente con algo de reproche en la voz—, el Séptimo está esperando su aprobación para acceder a los informes de las misiones clasificadas de ANBU.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Inojin para que estuvieras interesado en esas misiones?

—Nada relevante —respondió Shizune, Naruto lo negó.

—Creo que está siendo infiel a Ino —dijo él con un susurro bastante bajo. Sakura abrió los ojos, incrédula—. ¡Es cierto! Si hubieras estado ahí… —Pero Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

—Si creyera que Sai pudiera serle infiel a Ino, cosa que dudo honestamente —aseguró Sakura dejando los informes de vuelta en el escritorio en el orden que Shizune los había dejado y la morena comenzó a ordenarlos para archivarlos nuevamente—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con estos informes? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo como Hokage?

—Sai es mi amigo.

—Sai es amigo de Naruto, no del Séptimo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no haga nada?

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró en el instante. Se quedó en silencio y volvió a abrir la boca.

—No pero eso deberías hacer, no deberías entrometerte. Shikamaru tiene razón, no te metas en sus asuntos. Como dije, no creo que Sai esté siendo infiel, no va con su personalidad.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Naruto, chasqueando los dedos y se volvió hacia su asistente—, señorita Shizune, quiero que me traigas el historial de misiones de Ino ahora mismo. Es ella la infiel, no él —declaró entonces el Séptimo y la asistente se encogió de hombros.

—¡Naruto! —le gritó Sakura para que se detuviera.

—Lo siento, Sakura, sé que Ino es tu mejor amiga pero seamos sinceros, podría ser infiel, ¿no?

—Aun no entiendo por qué es tan importante probar que uno es infiel, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Inojin que te alarmó tanto?

—Al parecer que Sai está con mucho trabajo y que el día de ayer no llegó a cenar —respondió Shizune y Naruto carraspeó.

—Shizune, si lo dices así haces que parezca exagerado —la recriminó pero ninguna dijo algo—. Iruka me ha dicho que Inojin está bajando su desempeño en la Academia y que puede tener relación con la ausencia de Sai. Ambos sabemos lo presente que está él en la vida de Ino e Inojin… —Ambas mujeres asintieron, dándole la razón en ese punto.

—Aún no escucho por qué es tan importante meternos en la supuesta infidelidad de uno de ellos —dijo Sakura al fin.

—Y yo aún no veo que los informes de las misiones de Ino estén viniendo a mi oficina —dijo Naruto, mirando a su asistente. Shizune suspiró y se dispuso a concretar su mandato hasta que Sakura interfirió.

—No, Shizune, no le hagas caso. —Luego se dirigió a Naruto—. Por favor, al menos no uses tu poder como Séptimo para meterte en este lío, que no sabemos si es que es de verdad un lío. Déjame hacer mis propias averiguaciones, hablaré con Ino e intentaré sacarle algo de información pero no prometo nada, Naruto. Pero si alguno de los dos está siendo infiel de verdad, no es nuestro problema, no debemos meternos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autorísima** : ¡Hola otra vez! Este fic lo tenía pensado hace tiempo pero con un corte más angst, que no me sale muy bien, pero ahora pensándolo mejor estoy dándole un toque más humorístico, si es que es posible. Pienso que será una historia de tres capítulos para hacerlos sufrir un poco jaja ¿quién es infiel? ¿Sai o Ino? Por cierto, desbloquée un logro, siempre había querido escribir un fic que incluyera a los hijos jaja Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) Ya estoy escribiendo lo que será el segundo capítulo, así que espero no demorarme tanto en actualizar como La detective del Amor.

Besos, RP.


	2. Chapter 2

**(In)Fidelidad**

Capítulo 2

* * *

El que cocinaba en casa siempre era Sai.

Por ello, Ino no tenía muchas habilidades dentro de la cocina y su almuerzo especial así lo hacían notar, pero Sai había enseñado bien a su hijo e Inojin siempre comía lo que su madre le ponía enfrente con una sonrisa. La exquisitez que debería tener la pasta no superaba la normalidad y su única cualidad especial era la ramita de orégano recién cortado que Ino había puesto encima de su creación. Aquello era amor de madre.

—¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa? —le preguntó feliz y él asintió llevándose más pasta a la boca. Una boca llena no podía contestar y la cabeza era una respuesta fácil. Ino inmediatamente suspiró, botando afuera todo el aire de los pulmones como si ahorrara energías para continuar.

Inojin la miró en silencio y tras tragar, le preguntó aquello que le parecía extraño.

—Mamá, ¿dónde fue papá?

—Creo que está trabajando, ¿por qué?

—Estoy casi seguro que se fue de viaje —contestó con un poco vacilante y vio que su madre no pudo ocultar la sorpresa—. Pero puedo estar equivocado…

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Lo vi con un bolso antes de que llegaras.

—Ah, si es así supongo que no alcanzó a avisarme y me llegará una notificación en la tarde —dijo Ino mientras tragaba espeso y tras unos momentos de vacilación, levantó su plato y se marchó a la cocina. Inojin la escuchó botar a la basura lo que le quedaba en el plato y dejarlo en el lavabo. Después de eso sólo hubo silencio.

—¿Mamá?

* * *

Sai entró en la División de Interrogación con pasos vacilantes. Si bien sabía que Ino estaría preparándole un almuerzo a Inojin en su casa, no estaba del todo feliz de estar haciendo lo que hacía.

El Yamanaka se adentró sin ser un ente extraño en el departamento, muchos ya le conocían y lo saludaron reiteradas veces en su camino hacia su objetivo. Eso le ponía mal, había muchos testigos de su presencia ahí y sin duda, Ino se enteraría cuando llegara a trabajar en la tarde. Debía ser rápido y se vio entrando por un pasillo alternativo. Sin más preámbulos que un saludo a la recepcionista, Sai se permitió entrar a la oficina privada de su esposa.

—¿Necesita algo de la oficina? —preguntó la recepcionista sin tener culpa de ser entrometida, era su trabajo.

—No, en lo absoluto —dijo Sai con su sonrisa preparada y fingida que ella no supo entender—. Es tan solo que quiero dejarle un regalo a mi esposa. Una sorpresa.

—Oh —se le escapó a la recepcionista y decidió guardar el secreto—. Yo lo cubro —aseguró y decidió dejar de verlo, para jugar a su mentira de esposo atento.

Abrió la puerta a la oficina y la cerró tras su espalda con la precaución de dejarle llave encima. El aroma que le vino primero fue a lavanda y sin demoras encontró el ramillete que descansaba sobre el escritorio, a un lado de la foto de Inojin y de él mismo. Sai, como buen Yamanaka convertido, supo a qué se debía esa elección.

—«En quién desconfías, Ino…, ¿de mí y de ti misma? —Sin duda, ella sabía que ese sería su siguiente movimiento.

Se dirigió a la zona del escritorio y vio que encima tenía una caja de pañuelos desechables usada, y un basurero al pie del asiento lleno de pañuelos arrugados y mojados con sus lágrimas. Sai apretó los labios, sin saber si confiar en su esposa y creerle que no había montado ese escenario para que él cayera o descartar sus sentimientos encontrados con la idea de que había llorado por él.

Sai se sentó en el asiento que ocupaba Ino, tomando el ramillete de lavanda para apretarlo debajo de la nariz. Se regaló un momento para contemplar la fotografía, su hijo que era la mezcla perfecta entre Ino y él, y de pronto se sintió sonreír. Sí, Inojin le alegraba la vida.

Dejó la fotografía a donde la había dejado y se sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel gruesa y con textura que se usaban para dejar recados cortos y elegantes. Buscó la pluma de Ino dentro de su cajonera y procedió a dejarle el regalo que le había dicho a la recepcionista. No había nada que podía hacer en esa oficina, Ino no era tan tonta como para dejarle pistas ahí, eso sería demasiado fácil.

Dobló el papel, apretó la nueva esquina con la ayuda de las uñas y besó largamente su nota antes de dejarla frente a la fotografía, donde antes estaba el ramillete de lavanda que se apropió. Lo olía cada tanto, lo apretaba cada tanto para que las flores se machacaran y se llenaba los pulmones de su perfume. «Desconfianza» rezaba el lenguaje de las flores.

Al salir de la oficina, se despidió amablemente de la recepcionista y se dirigió al piso más bajo de la División porque aún no terminaba su visita a los territorios de su esposa. La persona que buscaba lo reconoció enseguida.

—Lo lamento, si busca a su esposa, está en la hora de su descanso…

—Lo sé, está en casa —le respondió—. Necesito que me digas si puedes devolverme recuerdos que me borraron esta mañana.

* * *

Cuando llegó al Cuartel, le avisaron que tenía una llamada en espera.

—¿Sakura?

— _¿Con quién más?_

—Lo siento, no me esperaba tu llamada, eso es todo —afirmó Ino y la sintió sonreír en la otra línea—. ¿Cuál fue la razón de llamarme al trabajo? ¿Tanto me extrañas?

— _La verdad es que sí. ¿Sabes? Me encontré con Temari y quedamos en tomar té helado a la salida, ¿quieres unírtenos?_

Ino apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable.

—No lo sé, Inojin y yo estamos solos en casa y no querría llegar tarde. ¿Qué les parece si van a mi casa? Puedo hacer refrescos de jengibre y menta.

Sakura se oyó vacilar desde la otra línea.

— _¿Sai no está? ¿Dónde se metió?_ —Ino no la escuchaba muy convencida formulando esa pregunta, se sentía obligada, y forzaba a la rubia a hablar de un tema que ella se esmeraba en omitir.

—Inojin me dijo que se fue de viaje aunque no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Espero que durante la tarde llegue una notificación a la casa si es que surgió una misión importante. —Luego añadió—. Realmente dudo que se haya ido sin avisarme, no es tan hijo de puta.

— _Oh._ —Sakura demoró un siglo en salir de su ensimismamiento—. _¿Nos vemos a la salida entonces?_

—Por supuesto.

Y cortaron.

La recepcionista la saludó y la miró durante todo el recorrido a su oficina con una curiosidad rebosante. Ino la ignoró y cerró su puerta con llave para evitar que se le lanzara a preguntarle cualquier tontería.

Luego la vio.

La lavanda que había dejado había sido reemplazada por una nota y aunque esperaba que eso pasara, su corazón se le detuvo en el acto.

Ino leyó la nota que su marido había dejado en su escritorio y no pudo creer lo que había escrito ahí.

—¿«Te perdono por lo de hoy»? —leyó en voz alta, aguantándose las ganas de arrugar la nota y lanzarla lejos—. Debes estar bromeando, Sai… Debes estarlo porque… —La nota se rompió en dos pedazos y luego cuatro, y terminaron por volar por los aires cuando Ino expulsó el grito que tenía atorado en su garganta.

Afuera, la recepcionista saltaba sobre su asiento preguntándose qué clase de regalo había dejado el lúgubre señor Yamanaka a su esposa para que ésta reaccionara de tal manera.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** ¡Hola! Después de ¿dos días? He aquí la primera actualización de esta historia hermosa. Me encanta en su totalidad y supongo que tiene a Inojin y esa confusión confusa jaja ¿Ahora ya tienen las primeras conclusiones? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Las actualizaciones serán rápidas (espero) y no muy extensas, me es más fácil así y es más dinámico. Me encanta :)

Muchas gracias a los comentarios preciosos de Inochan-Uchiha, mi hermosa hermana Sybilla's Song, Rarie-Roo 07, Naoko-eri, Silvin Lewis Uchiha, Vistoria y mi adorada kumikoson4.

Besos, RP.


	3. Chapter 3

**(In)Fidelidad**

Capítulo 3

* * *

—Mi esposa me borró las memorias esta misma mañana —dijo Sai mientras se escogía de hombros—, quiero arreglar eso, si puedes hacerlo, claro.

Iwashi no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y tartamudeó algo inteligible antes de que el propio Sai le hablara de nuevo.

—¿La señora Ino hizo qué?

—Me borró la memoria.

—¿Es eso siquiera posible?

—Creo que sabes mejor que yo que Ino manipula las mentes de los demás a diario en este departamento —puntualizó el pálido sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta. Iwashi volvió en sí.

—Sí, sí. Es verdad —dijo—, pero no tenía idea que ella tenía autorización de hacerlo fuera de servicio…, y menos a su familia.

—Bueno, algunas mujeres… —comenzó Sai sin tener la intención de acabar, aquello bastaría para que se entendiera la idea y su interlocutor asintió, captando a lo que iba—. Y mi esposa es un tanto…, impulsiva. No creo que lo haya hecho de no haber estado enojada conmigo, ¿entiendes? —Iwashi lo hizo—. Sólo quiero revertirlo sin tener más problemas con ella. Que sea algo secreto.

—Entiendo, señor Yamanaka…

—Llámame Sai.

—Sai —repitió el hombre el chivo—. El problema es que para hacer cualquier operación dentro del departamento tenemos que tener autorización, ya sabe, para no cometer la falta que ya cometió su esposa.

—¿Y a quién le debo pedir esa autorización?

—Bueno…, de momento, a su esposa.

—Oh.

—Espéreme aquí, iré a ver qué puedo hacer.

El del chivo salió de la pequeña sala de reuniones tan sigiloso como pudo. Sai escuchó un par de personas circular por los pasillos adyacentes, una discusión acallada y luego, entraron otra vez. Iwashi esta vez venía acompañado de su superiora, la ya no tan esbelta Anko, otra de las jefas de la División.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó secamente la mujer, obviando las formalidades. Sai miró a Iwashi sin despegar los labios.

—La señorita Anko es autoridad aquí. Es confiable.

—Quiero recuperar mis memorias borradas y deseo que sea confidencial —respondió Sai sinceramente y Anko soltó una carcajada fuerte.

—¿Y por qué no le pides eso a tu esposa?

De nuevo, una mirada de Sai se dirigió a Iwashi

—Señorita Anko, la señorita Ino es su esposa… —le dijo el del chivo sin terminar de convencer a su superiora, por lo que tuvo que continuar—. Ella sería la última en hacerle un trabajo mental a su propio esposo, es como los médicos, no tratan urgencias a familiares.

Anko se metió una pastilla a la boca y comenzó a masticarla mientras le dedicaba una mirada sospechosa a Iwashi, sin creerle un ápice. Después, siguió el juego y dijo,

—¿Y quién fue el que le borró la memoria? —preguntó asertivamente ella—. ¿Una caída? ¿Un golpe? ¿Una Yamanaka furiosa?

—Los Yamanaka no son los únicos —contestó Sai, aunque era consciente que los más efectivos eran los mentalistas de su familia—, pero estoy seguro que la causa no importa, después de todo, no recuerdo nada, ¿no?

Anko lo miró en silencio mientras seguía masticando la pastilla y chasqueó dos dedos a la altura de sus hombros para que Iwashi dirigiera su atención hacia ella. El subordinado bajó la vista un instante y se alejó hasta una estantería de donde extrajo un cajón y del mismo, se tomó el tiempo de escoger un pergamino en especial. Sin devolver el cajón a su lugar, Iwashi le dio el pergamino a Anko, quien lo abrió al acercarse a Sai.

—¿Qué tanto quieres indagar?

—Sólo necesito ver el rostro de un hombre que descubrí anoche.

Iwashi abrió los ojos con la sorpresa, Anko sonrió de lado.

* * *

Inojin suspiró, si alguno de sus compañeros de clase lo viera en la Florería con su mandil puesto seguramente se reiría. Su madre siempre decía que ella misma se aburría abriendo la Florería sin su padre y al tiempo comenzó a agarrarle el gusto por el negocio familiar, después de todo, era la tradición Yamanaka. Pero la diferencia era que cuando su madre era una niña de la misma edad de Inojin, su abuela no estaba viva.

Él tenía a ambos padres vivos y aunque Ino tenía jornadas estables en el Cuartel, su padre lo acompañaba siempre que podía en la Florería. Y ahora, Sai se había ido también. Quizás el maestro Iruka sí tenía razón cuando le había preguntado si su ausencia le molestaba y él se había negado. Sí le molestaba y más si su madre estaba tan cansada y rara como estaba, sin su padre para ayudarle ni contenerla. Inojin no sabía cómo hacerlo solo.

—Hola Inojin.

—¡Séptimo!

El líder rubio se apresuró a calmarle los nervios, Ino había hecho un trabajo bastante efectivo para criarlo respetando a la autoridad.

—Por favor, he venido como cliente, como cualquier habitante de la Aldea —avisó y puso las manos en sus caderas con una de sus sonrisas amplias. Inojin no se sintió del todo tranquilo y pensó que siempre que iban a la Florería los de la generación del Séptimo, su padre era el que hablaba. Inojin simplemente saludaba y se quedaba mirándolos interactuar.

—¿Quiere una flor?

—La verdad es que sí. No he estado lo suficiente en casa y quiero llevarle una a mi esposa como disculpa. —Inojin puso una cara fastidiosa, todos los padres eran así, pero Sai no podría llevarle una flor a su madre para disculparse porque todas las flores eran, en teoría, de ella—. ¿Cuál me recomiendas, Inojin?

—Cualquiera.

Naruto se quedó callado, esperaba otra respuesta. Ino siempre calzaba el lenguaje de las flores con las situaciones y realmente creía que su hijo haría lo mismo.

Enseguida, el líder se encaminó al lado derecho y tomó una maceta al azar, que resultó no ser tan linda. Hinata la aceptaría feliz seguramente pero no era algo que se regalara en la ocasión. Naruto no era tan inepto en ese sentido.

—¿Una como ésta? —dijo el Séptimo y el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Si quiere.

Inojin no tenía madera de florista o le faltaba mucho para aprender.

—Está bien —respondió Naruto mientras llevaba la maceta con la flor regular al mesón de la caja registradora y en el camino cogió una bonita, la que Inojin debió hacer escogido por él cuando le dio la oportunidad de corregirlo y hacerlas de florista.

—Ambas serían 20 —replicó el niño rubio mientras escribía la boleta, casi mecánicamente y Naruto buscaba el dinero en sus bolsillos. Inojin recibió el pago, dio el respectivo cambio y esperó a que se marchara. El Séptimo, en cambio, no lograba entender cómo su plan perfecto era destrozado por la copia de Sai e Ino.

—Gracias, me has ayudado mucho —replicó él para motivarlo en algo pero Inojin lo miró no creyéndose en absoluto esa mentira piadosa—. No te gusta estar aquí, ¿verdad? —Naruto se rio nerviosamente y el chico al fin reaccionó.

—No cuando debo estar solo —afirmó—, a veces me quedo con mamá pero cuando ella no puede quedarse, mi padre lo hace. Y ahora ninguno está.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —preguntó Naruto pensando que su plan volvía de los muertos. Inojin frunció el ceño, extrañadísimo.

—En una misión —dijo—, usted debería saberlo, es el que da las misiones.

Naruto no pudo evitar que la sorpresa floreciera en su rostro.

—¿Enserio?

Inojin cada vez estaba más confuso.

—¿No está en una misión?

Naruto se quería dar un golpe en la cabeza por lo tonto que había sido.

—Digo, puede. No puedo estar al tanto de todas las misiones que damos.

—Pero es su amigo, se acordaría.

—Mira, Inojin, sí debe estarlo. Que no lo recuerde ahora mismo, es natural.

Inojin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no creyéndole mucho pero al final cedió, no podía ser tan maleducado con el Séptimo. Naruto se despidió con un poco de problemas y se alejó, decidido a preguntarle a la señorita Shizune si le habían dado una misión a Sai sin que él se percatara. Al menos no la había jodido tanto, pensó.

* * *

Iwashi salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba Anko y el señor Yamanaka cuando no pudo contener más la sorpresa. Era como una puerta a la intimidad de su jefa y tantos secretos íntimos hacían dudar su propia cordura, en una borrachera quizás hablaría de más y debía saber lo menos posible.

Se sorprendió incluso cuando notó que su respiración estaba muy profunda. Había un hombre con Ino y como Sai los había visto, su jefa había decidido borrarle la memoria a su sufrido esposo en la mañana. Era más de lo que Iwashi podía soportar. ¿Ino siendo infiel?

—¡Iwashi! —le gritaron desde el inicio del pasillo y su corazón se detuvo antes de volver a latir con violencia. Su jefa rubia venía caminando a grandes zancadas, visiblemente molesta.

—¡Hola…! —atinó a decir mientras se ponía bien derecho y la esposa de Sai se detuvo frente a él, al menos sus estaturas eran dispares y en su altura se sentía seguro—. ¿Cómo estuvo su almuerzo con el pequeño Inojin?

—Dime quién está ahí —quiso saber la rubia, vacilante luego de la pregunta sobre su hijo. La habitación de la discordia estaba detrás de su espalda y él estaba parado como su centinela. Iwashi se apartó para que ella no pensara que estaba vigilando la entrada.

—Bueno, la señorita Anko y…

—¿Y?

—Su esposo.

Ino abrió sus ojos a más no poder y en lo que se demoró un latido de su corazón, se lanzó sobre la puerta y entró sin anunciarse.

Cuando vio que Anko estaba utilizando uno de los pergaminos auxiliares para los que no podían usar los poderes mentales en Sai, pegó un grito y detuvo la sesión que acababa de comenzar, para su suerte.

—¡Afuera! —gritó ella antes de que Anko le preguntara por qué interrumpía su trabajo—. ¡Afuera todos!

La mujer exuberante chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo estaba cumpliendo con la petición de tu esposo, pero bueno, ahora que estás aquí puedes devolverle las memorias que tú misma le borraste, Ino.

Una mirada pícara y la mujer se fue, arrastrando con ella a Iwashi que miraba todo desde la puerta. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo porque Iwashi quería quedarse a ver.

Sai miró a Ino con una sonrisa tranquila y la rubia se contuvo, quería cachetearlo y golpearlo por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi trabajo a pedir algo que sabes yo puedo hacer?

—Me borraste la memoria, mi amor, dudaba que quisieras hacerlo.

Ino apretó los labios con fuerza, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en un momento así?

—Sabes por qué lo hice.

—Entonces deberías saber por qué yo hice esto —explicó Sai de la misma forma tranquila del principio.

Ino estaba colapsando.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Inojin que te ibas de misión?

—Ino…—Hubo una vacilación de parte de él—, si me quedaba íbamos a pelearnos.

—¿Como ahora?

—Algo así. —Sai todavía recordaba el informe que había estado escribiendo cuando Ino había entrado en su mente, tomado todo lo referente a lo que escribía y luego arruinar el informe echándole tinta encima—. Quizás peor. Él no debería enterarse de nuestros intentos por reconciliarnos.

—¿Reconciliarnos? —preguntó ella con un poco de burla—, no estamos terminados. Se suponía que esto haría que volviéramos a como éramos al principio.

—Lo sé —dijo Sai—, fuiste tú la que insistió.

Hubo una pausa en la discusión. Ino no quería seguir con el tema.

—¿Dónde te quedarás?

—Aún no lo sé.

—Intenta que tu «misión» no dure demasiado, Inojin no debería extrañarte —le ordenó ella mientras se retiraba de la habitación—. Y no vuelvas aquí, no te devolveré la memoria y nadie de la División tendrá permitido hacerlo.

Sai sonrió, era algo natural que Ino tuviera el poder de hacer eso, pero al menos lo había intentado.

—Está bien —dijo—, de todas formas ya supe algo —Ino se detuvo, ¿estaba acabada? —. Sé que el hombre que debo encontrar tiene el pelo castaño. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Ino suspiró.

—Sí, cariño. Él tiene el pelo castaño.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Hola, después de más tiempo que en la actualización anterior, he aquí la tercera entrega. Este fanfic estaba pensado durar tres capítulos pero siento que aún lo puedo estirar más y durara lo que tenga que durar, puede ser el próximo, el siguiente a ese o en el capítulo 100 jaja También debo decir que tengo otra historia a capítulos pensada y que tenga más parejas y personajes añadidos al SaiIno. Un multipairing por así decirlo jaja así que dependiendo del entusiasmo con ese, este acabara jaja Amo escribir a Inojin jajajaja

¡Ah! Para los que no conozcan a Iwashi es un chunnin que participó en los exámenes chunnin junto a Anko, tiene un chivo. Además está en el equipo de Shizune, Genma y Raidô.

Bueno, ya saben que deben pensar en alguien de pelo castaño(?) jajjaa ¿Algunas conclusiones?

Muchas gracias a los comentarios en el capítulo anterior de mi hermana Sybilla's Song, Naoko-eri, la angustiada Guest, Inochan-Uchiha, la Guest optimista y Silvin Lewis Uchiha.

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización rápida. RP.


End file.
